


Cover art for "Erik Lehnsherr's Guide to Saving the Universe"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Madneto and Pangea, because they are both awesome and this fandom is so lucky to have them. ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/139315887544/for-madneto-and-pangeasplits-because-they-are">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Erik Lehnsherr's Guide to Saving the Universe"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/gifts), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Erik Lehnsherr's Guide to Saving the Universe By Meeting Your Soul-Mate and Falling in Love in Less than 72 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706193) by [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/pseuds/madneto), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> For Madneto and Pangea, because they are both awesome and this fandom is so lucky to have them. ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/139315887544/for-madneto-and-pangeasplits-because-they-are).


End file.
